


That what already existed within

by DesertWaterfall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Dark, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Mild Blood, One Shot, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertWaterfall/pseuds/DesertWaterfall
Summary: Amortentia didn't create love but instead enhanced the feelings that were already there. Ginny knew this, just like she knew that Harry already loved her. But he was shy, so perhaps he needed a little push?_____________A short exploration of the "Ginny doses Harry with love potion" trope. Slightly dark and creepy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	That what already existed within

Amortentia was not as evil as people liked to think. In fact, it was rather kind, because unlike many other love potions, which only imitated love, Amortentia enhanced what already existed within. The more feelings the person had for the one who dosed them, the more real and natural the resulted love was.

Mum told her once that she used the potion on her dad to make him notice her. Just a small dose, nothing too serious, as she already knew he loved her and all they needed was just a last little push. And it worked. She never dosed him again.

Ginny knew Harry loved her. He looked at her and smiled at her and it was not at all like his other looks and other smiles, to other girls. He loved her, but he was too shy or he was hesitant because of how Ron would react — but that was stupid, wasn’t it?

Harry just needed a little push.

So she dosed him.

Ginny knew she was right the moment the potion took effect. Harry didn’t change much and he didn’t become overly sappy with her how it usually happened under the effects of the love potion. No, he became soft and gentle and he smiled at her and sat with her and they talked, talked, talked, about everything and nothing, like best friends did, like her parents did, and she knew there was nothing fake about it.

And then the potion wore off and Harry started avoiding her. 

She didn’t understand. They were so happy together, and Ginny knew she didn’t imagine the sad and torn look in his eyes when he looked at her. Why he tried to pretend nothing ever happened?

So she dosed him again, with even less potion than before.

It took a stronger effect, which only proved Harry’s real feelings for her.

They finally kissed and he said she was beautiful.

“I only noticed in the Chamber, can you imagine? You were dying, lying there on the wet floor under the giant statue surrounded by stone snakes and it was only then that I noticed how mesmerising you were.”

He tenderly cradled her face and smiled at her and looked at her like he never looked at anything else.

Then the potion wore off.

She didn’t see him in days. Harry stopped eating in the Great Hall and Ron said that he started walking around the school under his Invisibility Cloak.

That was ridiculous. She didn’t understand.

So she dosed him again.

And then again.

Just a little bit more.

Just one last time.

And then it became too late.

She finally understood only when she was lying again on the wet floor under the giant statue surrounded by stone snakes and a rotting basilisk.

“I love you, you know that, right?” he was whispering urgently, standing on his knees beside her, and she couldn’t move a finger and not even cry under whatever spell he placed on her. “You deserve to be the most beautiful woman in the world. And I can make you so. I promise I will make you so! I love you and I will do anything for you. You understand, don’t you?”

She understood.

Amortentia didn’t create love. It took what already existed within, took the closest feelings to love and care and affection, and it enhanced them. It didn’t care that these feelings might be twisted and sick and not at all like the affection most people wanted.

She felt no pain when he sliced her throat and the blood poured on the floor around her head mixing with her hair and he smiled and kissed and looked at her like she was his everything, like she was a goddess that came down to Earth.

And she knew there was nothing fake about it.

She knew this was his love.


End file.
